Jak 3 Alternate Ending
by bentleywannabe
Summary: Okay, so I guess I sorta cheated. The following is simply what would have been the end to Jak 3 had he not Light Flown back up to where Daxter was. Narrator this time is Daxter. Enjoy!


**Story started at 5:50:16 PM on Friday, January 26, 2007**

**_JAK 3 SPOLIERS_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I guess I sorta cheated. The following is simply what would have been the end to Jak 3 had he not Light Flown back up to where Daxter was. Narrator this time is Daxter. Enjoy!**

Jak ran into the main room of the Dark Makers' ship. "If these nasty things ever wake up," I said, "the planet's finished!"

"All of these creatures at my command!" Errol mused. "Just think what I could do!"

I hopped off of Jak shoulder as he yelled, "You're through, Errol! Even if we both die." Then, rushing towards him, Jak screamed. "AAGGHH!!"

"No!" Errol shouted. Jak slammed into him, sending both of them plummeting over the edge. But Errol used his rockets to zoom back up.

I leaned over the edge, calling, "Jak? JAAAAAAAK!!!"

Just then, a piercing beam of white light split right through the ship. Errol climbed into the head of the Dark Maker bot. I noticed another capsule on the side of it, so I jumped in. Then, as we headed towards the planet, I set the controls to self-destruct all the capsules touching the bot in exactly ten seconds. I released my capsule into space, and as I headed gently towards the safety of the planet, the Dark Maker bot--and Errol--exploded.

I landed in the catacombs, after traveling down the tunnel safely in the capsule. Once in front of the Precursors, I opened my capsule. "Errol is destroyed," I announced.

"Wonderful!" the leader ottsel exclaimed happily. "We owe you much, you two. Jak, and Daxter as well you have both--"

"Save me the ceremony," I snapped. "Jak is... Jak's not..." I couldn't say it. I never would be able to say it.

The Precursors teleported me home to Tess, where I told her that the war was over. "Ooh, Daxter! My little hero!" she said. But I told her I'd talk later.

I wandered to the back of the building, where Tess had set up a residence. I opened my trap door and dropped into my room, where I laid on my bed, thinking.

_How could this happen? My best friend... dead. Burned alive in the exploding Dark Maker ship. The 'Day Star'. This is all a dream. No, it's not over yet. Jak will appear in a few minutes, just fine. Yeah. He's on his way right now. The crowds of cheering people in the streets are just... slowing him down._

But he never came. And in the deep of my gut, I knew he never would.

* * *

Months passed. Tess and I were happy together, now that we never had to worry about being destroyed by Metal Heads when we walked down the street, or meeting the gun quota.

One day, while watching the news, we learned that a small meteor had hit a few days ago. This falling rock was very unusual. Through the thin layer of the surface, you could see the face of what appeared to be an 18-year-old male.

Of course we wanted to go see it. But we had no idea that it would spawn many more hauntful memories and nightmares.

When we arrived at the site and it was our turn to look, we got the shock of our lives. In the rock, blocked off by what looked to be a sheet of glass, we saw him.

The person had short, spikey blond hair, with a bit of green here and there. He wore a blue tunic and a kilt-like lower garment. His armor consisted of arm bracers, leg bracers, a breastplate, and two shoulder pads (the left of which was gray and curled, and the other which was flat, plated, and matched the other armor). He wore sandals on his feet, and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Figured it out yet?

On the way home, neither Tess nor I said a word. But we knew that Jak had died calmly and peacefully. And he had, eventually, returned home (a few weeks later the rock was transfered to Haven City Museum, since many viewers believed he was an old familliar citizen of the city Torn maybe, keeping the secret to help relieve us of the memory?). We never completely lost the memory of Jak's face, though we never went to view the stone again. We saw what we needed to see: a peaceful look on his face, almost a smile.

Rest in peace, Jak.

**Story completed at 6:32:34 PM on Friday, January 26, 2007**


End file.
